custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DeathToAll
Oh, I haven't written an appearance section, and Niha is the embodiment of water. So I added a pic of water for her infobox image.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:01, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Well... I've made a new torso for her and changed he weapons, but I'm waiting a little bit to reveal it. Oh, and have you read the prologue to [[Prophecy of the Five: The Dark Side|my ''actual story]]? Please do and te me what you think.--[[User:BionicleKid|''Bionicle]][[User talk:BionicleKid|Kid]] 19:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Music videos I wouldn't recommend that, no. Please make a link in the trivia instead.[[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!]] 18:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC) See . [[User:TheSlicer|'''KHA]][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 18:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I tried using Mibbit and the're all... Really annoying me. TF2 02:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So Chicken Bond, Phyrrus and TDG are saying that we were starting a blog war. We were discussing on making MoC's. How were we arguing. TF2 02:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) We can try But TDG is pestering me with his little "The only place you can talk on is Mibbit.". I'm just thinkng of leaving. TF2 02:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Well OK You're basically (along with MT) the only pals I have here. TF2 02:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do want that please. I'm just sick of the things that they said. I mean, look at Phyrrus' message he sent me. TF2 02:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Cool So we got that page up and running. TF2 03:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What Like a certain Mikara? TF2 03:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) See: User:Makuta_Tarkairadan/TMS. MoccerT 14:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) What pic would you like? front, side, sideways? MoccerT 23:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) MoccerT 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm TF2. I lost my password so I had to make another account. Kylma300 10:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. God-like. Shadowmaster 16:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Nicely Done. Very good, my friend. A fitting end to a LONG story. oh the Irony. How he who desired to be greatest was cast into the lake of fire, and he who desired total destruction for a good reason was given that which he desired. I like it. I'll put that in (still not gonna say his name out of fear) article once I finish up on my series. The Dark King wanted the Total destruction of the Omniverse for a good reason. Peace. Though he is the source of all evil, he figured out that if there was no existence, then there would be nothing to bother him. Eru saw that this would also mean no death, chaos, or war. But Eru knew that it was up to the mortals to do this, not any of them. He did. Teravicus wanted peace for himself. it was Eru who saw the potential good this created that Teravicus ignored and/or didn't care about. couldn't have said it better myself. fine by me. they're coming along alright, and I haven't gotten the vid up becaus eof how busy I have been lately but it should be up in a few days. Ok, sorry. MoccerT 21:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 15 more days until the first episode of War of Terror. :3 then all shall see the TRUE power of Orshankun! look at The Dark Kings article and go to the name section. read the last sentence. Well, unless you're going to post them on mainspace pages or galleries, I'd kinda recommend linking to them rather than uploading them. You can do that using the tags. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) TMS If you have any MOC ideas, post them here. MoccerT 22:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! No problems whatsoever! Yeah, sure, if you think it appropriate. They are not, by definition, gods, but they do have divine powers so, okay, you can add the titans. Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) that's fine Don't just stand there, busta tube! 00:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. [[User:BionicleKid|'THE']][[User talk:BionicleKid|''DARK]][[The Dark Side|'SIDE']]: '''WHO WILL WIN?' 01:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC)